That Awkward Moment
by SilentInceptor
Summary: That awkward moment when Thor and Loki check out Jane Foster's behind. /AU/ /Brotherly ThorLoki/


**Title:** That Awkward Moment

**Warning:** AU, maybe a little out of character for Loki sometimes, due to the crazy nature of this story. Teenager!Thor, Teenager!Loki and Teenager!Jane.

**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing this piece for you guys, so hope you'll enjoy it just as much! It's just meant to be silly humour and thus please do not take this seriously. Heehee. /ashamed.

* * *

><p>Staring wide-eyed at the chalkboard, the ever-diligent Loki Odinson scribbled on his notepad furiously as the teacher's untidy scrawl continued to form a string of words. Or at least what looked like a string of words.<p>

Thor turned to his right to face Loki. He still couldn't figure out where his younger brother's enthusiasm for studying stemmed from, especially since he rarely shows an enthusiasm for anything. He shook his head:

"You just _had_ to grow fond of _studying_."

"And you, just _had_ to be my brother." Loki's hand looked as if it was dancing on the surface of his paper, as it glided from left to right, magically completing his grammatically perfect sentence. A satisfying smirk formed across his face as he briefly saw his older brother rolling his eyes.

Thor scanned the studious pupil from top to toe. Sometimes, it was difficult to imagine both of them as siblings. They were both polar opposites; with Loki being an exceptional lad, academic-wise, having skipped a couple of years to make it to the 10th grade. Thor on the other hand… Well, let's just stop at that, shall we?

The – not – studious brother sighed. Oh, what could he do to save his younger brother from the clutches of doom and evil?

"You know, you're never going to get a girl like this."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you've actually successfully wooed one."

"Oh, shut up-"

As if on cue, the whole classroom fell silent. That was when Loki heard a chair drag across the wooden floor as a girl stands up to answer the teacher's question. The younger boy rolled his eyes. Everybody must be ogling at her – again.

The said girl was named Jane Foster. Jane was _almost_ (as quoted from Loki) as smart as the black-haired teen. She was pretty, with long, brown hair and a very sweet smile. She was practically the queen of everybody's heart – including our dear Thor.

To Loki, well, there were little girls worth noticing, but Foster proved to be an admirable lady.

"_Well, sir, this appears to be…"_

Her voice faded into the background the minute Thor nudged his brother. The latter frowned.

"Oh, what is it now?"

"I know the remedy!"

"Remedy to _what_?"

"Your loneliness!"

Loki then proceeded to slap his elder brother in the arm. He rarely did anything physically abusive to the older boy, but he needed to make a point here.

"I do not need your 'teachings', thank you very much."

He paused.

"Plus, I'm not lonely."

Thor made a disapproving 'tsk':

"Listen to me! Could you just look at her behind?"

"He-her-WHAT?"

"Her _ass._ Damn, I thought you were the linguistic genius."

Loki cleared his throat, "I know what is a _behind_, for crying out loud, but what in the world-"

"Her ass, brother! _Just look at it."_

"I-I do not know you."

It was then the older Odinson grabbed his brother by the head and turned it. This boy needed a firm hand to smack him when the time comes.

Loki pursed his lips. He didn't tell his brother, but he _did kind of_ enjoy the sight in front of him. He didn't like her _that_ way, however, damn, that was one _sexy_ backside. He closed his eyes shut. No undesirable thoughts should fill his brain. No way was he going to give in to the mighty Thor. He pushed his brother away as he brushed off the dust off his sleeve.

"Really, Thor, really?"

Thor shot him the I-know-you-liked-it look, but all the teenager did was to resume scribbling on his book, his brain revisiting certain memories as he did it…

* * *

><p>"So how was school?" Odin asked as they both climbed into the car. As he glanced at the rearview mirror, he could notice the boys weren't quite on talking terms.<p>

"Horrible." Loki mumbled under his breath, Thor sniggering next to him.

"Loki, got himself a new infatuation-" The boy covered his mouth before Thor could continue. Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Odinson said nonchalantly as he turned the corner.

"No Father, it's nothing-"

"Yeah, he has a newfound love-"

"Dammit, Thor!"

"What!"

As the boys continued on arguing, the man chuckled softly to himself, completely amused by his sons' reactions.

"Father."

"Yes, Loki."

"As an early birthday present, could you please ship Thor to Timbuktu and refuse to pay for his return trip?"

"After all I have done for you!"

Odin sighed.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.<p>

**SilentInceptor.**


End file.
